


Double the Love

by EddieFook



Series: Quickie!verse [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Double Penetration, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Multi, Past Character Death, Past hurt, Rimming, Threesome, Twincest, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieFook/pseuds/EddieFook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So domestic partnership always has its ups and downs, but when there are three? Dean was not planning his life to go in the direction it did when he met two very similar looking men in a bar but now he wouldn't trade his full bed, both for snuggles and sexy times, for anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double the Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I'm really not understanding the concept of quickies...because, yet again, I want to write a follow up or perhaps flesh out the past stories a bit more... Perhaps I should change this from "Quickies" to "The Author Thinks They'll be Quick But Really She's Lying"
> 
> I'm having huge fun with GISHWHES right now, so if there are any fellow gishers out there hi!! And if you know a place where I can get a Storm Trooper outfit that would be amazing!

When Dean got home he felt a bit frisky.

He looked around and saw that everything was in it’s perfect place, the home was…well homey. It felt warm and fuzzy and just hugged you when you walked through its door. He could smell Jimmy’s slow cooker lasagna as it permeated the house and Dean grinned down at the two cats who swiveled around his feet.

“So I’m guessing if you’re giving me this much attention then that means I’m the first home,” Dean leaned down and scratched ears and petted arching backs and went to the back to feed them.

After the furry monsters were taken care of Dean went up to the huge master suite and stripped out of his grimy work clothes. Dean bitched constantly that his clothes needed to be laundered every day but fortunately his partner loved to do the laundry. Seriously Dean had caught him once with the cats even watching the washing machine spin around.

At that thought Dean felt himself harden and he looked down.

“I know this isn’t a regularly scheduled pop up, so what do you want?” It was a redundant question, he knew exactly what his dick wanted.

Maybe he should just knock one out…

He knew exactly what was going to happen once everyone was home, they would eat Jimmy’s lasagna because the fool had been talking and texting about it all day. Then the dishes would need to be done, cats would have to be cuddled on the couch with evening TV ( _The Bachelorette_ was on and even though Dean detested the show, his love absolutely adored it), and Dean’s dick wouldn’t get any attention for at least five, maybe six hours.

Yeah he’s going to knock one out.

It’s not like he’s cheating, he just knows he has needs and if they do get down to rocking the bed later it’s not like this little interlude will stop them.

He dropped to the bed and started thumbing his nipples until his cock was standing free. One languid stroke later and Dean was all on board as this being the greatest idea ever.

“Impatient much?” Dean opened his eyes and looked at the door. Cas was leaning casually against it, his doctor’s scrubs matching his eyes beautifully.

So maybe it was odd that Dean’s partners ended up being twins.

Dean readily admitted to himself that he needed a bit of an adjustment when he woke up and found two bodies in his bed that looked really, _really_ similar and now that he wasn’t stupid drunk his mind could comprehend that he did, in fact, have the greatest sex ever with _twins._

And kicking them out of his bed in powerful, righteous anger was not his finest moment.

And because he was stupid drunk that night he didn’t really remember what exactly went down, just that he’d had a lot of fun which, of course, he repressed with a lot of alcohol.

He was sober when he went back to the bar, a month later, where he met the Novak twins.

He was sober (ok two beers) when he straddled up to them and asked to try again.

And he was stone cold sober when he had four (that’s right one, two, three, _four_ ) of the greatest orgasms in his life when those twins followed him home.

For a while they were just fuck buddies. The twins were nervous about letting anyone really into their circle, because who the hell really would accept them? Sure it was a great sexual fantasy, who wouldn’t want to be the meat in a Novak sandwich, but a partnership? A life? Sharing a home, bed, kisses, and sex? It was too taboo so they all kept things strictly sex and as long as the earth shattering orgasms were coming Dean wasn’t too miffed.

But then Cas was in a car accident. Nothing major, just a broken leg and arm, and the first person the twins called was Dean. And Dean came with food, magazines, ice packs, and over the top fluffy care. While Cas was too out of it on meds to move much Dean tag teamed it with Jimmy and got juice, watched shitty soap operas, and massaged the sore bruises Cas had gotten while he was a human ping pong in his car.

And without any realizing they had seamlessly moved from fuck buddies to an actual unit. They were a cohesive, working unit. Dean had adjusted to Cas and Jimmy’s odd bond and he didn’t judge. Their mother had died in childbirth and their father’s only contribution was to ship them to boarding school. A different school every year so the boys’ education would be well rounded but all it did was cement the iron clad bond the two had. If the person wasn’t their twin they were an outsider and Dean was the first (and probably only) outsider they whole heartedly accepted.

Jimmy had tried, after college, he got married and Cas lived in an apartment across town and they stopped all intimacy. They were still extremely close and talked daily, but kisses were a thing of the past. They didn’t share a bed for the first time in their entire lives (every new school automatically put them together and if they weren’t roommates were bribed with whatever to switch), and for the first time they slept with other people.

Jimmy stayed monogamous to his wife but Cas…

Cas had a different partner, different gender, every night in his bed. He was trying desperately to fill the void that his twin didn’t want him anymore and for the briefest of seconds sex allowed him to forget that void.

And then Amelia got pregnant.

Joy filled everyone’s hearts, as it always does with a baby, but Cas pulled away. He stopped speaking to Amelia entirely and would only text Jimmy with the tersest of phrases.

And then Clair was born.

Jimmy hated every phrase. Nothing was nice about the words and they all tasted like vomit when he had to repeat them.

_Didn’t make it._

_Miscarriage._

_Stillborn._

Cas wasn’t at the hospital but as soon as Jimmy called he was there. He didn’t even lock his house and the three people in his bed were still shaking their heads in confusion as Cas was already in his car and out of the driveway.

Cas cradled his twin to his chest and watched as they had to sedated Amelia.

They made love for the first time in five years that night.

They fell asleep in one another’s arms and Cas took over everything. He said those bile infused words to everyone and held Jimmy whenever he could. He helped pick up Amelia when she was ready to leave the hospital and he moved in when Jimmy asked. For a while he stayed in the guest room and Jimmy would sneak off to fuck him or just to cuddle into sleep. Then Amelia demanded Jimmy spend all night with her no matter what so Cas joined them. They never had sex but when Jimmy held Amelia at night it was Cas cradling him from behind and giving whatever comfort he could.

Inevitably it was too much for Amelia. She left like everyone else, and Cas had heard now that she was living with a man who didn’t have a twin and who could devote his entire heart to her.

Neither of the Novak twins expected Dean. He was a punk mechanic, barely twenty two, and looked like an honest to God choirboy. He was so rich and pure that after they’d had their drunken night of fun and Cas and Jimmy had returned home the two talked about him at length. They couldn’t deny how much they wanted the man. It was a deep, visceral hunger and when Dean had come back and swaggered up to them and said he wanted to try again they couldn’t resist.

Then after the accident…it seemed they couldn’t resist again. Dean was just so…giving. He was like a breath of fresh air and he gave things to the twins that they didn’t even know they needed. They both thought they were perfectly fine on their own, sheltered and protected from the outside world, locked together, and then that damn Dean came in and turned their world upside down.

It was no wonder that two years later they were all sharing a house and had wedding rings. No actual wedding could be performed because it was illegal but they got the rings and filed for domestic partnership and it was fine.

“Well you see, I get home and think of you and I just get…” Dean stroked himself again and grinned at the look of hunger on Cas’s face. “And I smelled Jimmy’s lasagna,” Cas let out a deep chuckle but still stayed pinned to the door.

“You look gorgeous,” he murmured and watched as Dean stroked himself a bit faster.

“You could join me, you know,” Dean winked and Cas laughed louder.

“I could…but then we would be wrapped together for a very long time and you know how excited he is about that lasagna.” Cas licked his lips, he really wanted to have that large cock inside him.

“Suck me off?” Dean took his hand away, a hand sticky with precum and Cas might have been able to resist sex, but a blow job? That was something he could never say no to. He got on the bed and just took Dean all the way to the root.

“Fuck, Cas yes,” Dean arched into his lover’s mouth and panted. He dug his fingers into Cas’s shaggy hair and fisted at the blue scrubs. Cas was a fucking expert when it came to blowing cock. He could get Dean riled up to where he thought he was going to lose his fucking mind but he could also be calm and gentle almost (as odd as it sounds) like a therapy session where comfort was needed so he gave.

But now was time for Dean to lose his damn mind and Cas was perfectly perfect for the job. He sucked and rolled Dean’s balls in his hand while his other hand found hard nipples and played.

“Cas I’m not going to…” Dean arched at the painfully hard twist on his left nipple and he shot out down Cas’s throat. Cas swallowed around him and Dean shot out again, the Novak twins long ago teaching Dean the joys of milking out aftershock orgasms. Cas pulled back and flopped down on Dean’s naked thigh his scrubs rising and falling rapidly.

“World records, Cas,” Dean patted the man on his stomach and Cas laughed.

After ten minutes they had caught their breath and they heard Jimmy’s car pull into the drive.

“I’m going to shower,” Cas patted Dean’s cock lovingly, “You better get dressed if he sees you naked we’re not going to eat.”

“Back at you, if he sees you naked we’re never leaving the damn shower.” Cas chuckled as he sat up.

“Ahh that’s the difference between seeing you naked and me naked, he can see me naked any time he likes, all he has to do is look down.” And Cas was right, Jimmy and Cas were exactly identical down to the small mole above their left nipple. The only difference now was the surgical scars Cas had on his arm and leg from the accident, but if they were covered it was impossible to tell who was who.

Except for Dean. It seemed from the very start Dean could tell with a glance as if he saw Cas with neon pink hair and Jimmy with blue.

“So what you’re saying is that all you two need to do to get riled up is to just look at me and for each other it takes more work?” Dean got up and played with Cas’s hair as the man grabbed everything he needed for the shower.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

“Aww.”

“And I’m saying it because when you come home and find us kissing and grinding or other things that get you all _riled up_ know that it took us more work and should be appreciated more.” Dean threw his body back and laughed.

“Oh bull shit! You two are addicted to making out and when you two get into it it always leads to more!” he laughed harder as he heard the garage door open and Jimmy cooing at the cats. Cas went to his shower and Dean grabbed his sweats and a tee-shirt and headed downstairs.

“Hey baby,” he kissed Jimmy and got a beam. Jimmy and Cas weren’t as clichéd to say they were night and day different, but they were different. Jimmy was quick with a smile and he loved every term of endearment thrown at him. Cas was a bit rougher around the edges, he didn’t understand calling anyone baby or sweetheart but it didn’t mean his love wasn’t as deep or as giving as Jimmy’s.

“Dean! Did you try the lasagna?”

“Nope, I wanted to wait for you sweetheart.” He kissed again and Jimmy lazily participated until they were against the wall with their tongues languidly wrestling with one another.

“Mmm you must be in heat, Dean,” Cas mouthed at both their necks and pressed his body into the mix.

“Nope,” Dean said after their long kiss. “Just really happy and fucking glad to be here,” he looked at the two identical, but so different, faces and kissed each. Jimmy kissed Cas and then went up to change out of his accountant clothes. How Dean ended up with a doctor _and_ an accountant he will never know.

The lasagna was perfect and Cas and Dean felt warm love bubble in their chests at the goofy happiness of Jimmy. They washed the dishes afterword curled on their huge couch together and Jimmy got some paperwork and Dean got his book out while Cas avidly watched the bachelorette go on dates and men fought over her. Why the stoic doctor liked the show was beyond both Dean and Jimmy and above their paygrade to ask. They were content to cuddle together with the cats and Dean was surprised when the tv clicked off at eight after the show was done. Usually they fought over the remote until at least ten thirty.

“Jimmy,” Cas’s voice was deep and rough, “Dean was jacking off when I came home, I think we need to alleviate him from some pent up stress.” Jimmy looked at Dean and grinned.

“I agree, brother,” he leaned down and started kissing Dean’s neck while Cas watched on.

“Cas,” Dean rasped out, perfect mouths seemed to run in the gene pool. “I think we need to thank James for that perfect meal.” Cas’s eyes twinkled in lust and they had to run up to the bedroom.

And if sleeping with twins wasn’t surprising enough Dean had also gotten the full on surprise of them all.

While Cas was selfish, stoic, and a major asshole (he didn’t try to be but he was), and Jimmy was kind, and giving, and gentle, inside the bedroom the roles were reversed completely.

Cas liked fast sessions, hard sessions, and slow sessions alike, but he was always giving. He was always there with kisses and heavy hands to help bring everyone into orgasm.

Jimmy was a fucking cock _slut_.

He was demanding, overriding, and Dean and Cas were usually covered in bruises and scratches because they weren’t going fast enough or hitting the right places, or just not doing exactly what Jimmy needed. And no matter the position or where they were at Jimmy had to bottom. He was perfectly fine fucking into someone but (as Cas had known from a life time of experience and Dean from three years of astounding sex) he couldn’t come if he didn’t have something in his ass. And toys worked just as fine when Dean asked if both twins could fuck him at the same time, or if Cas or Dean wanted to be filled from both sides.

Ok they were all kind of cock sluts.

So they made it to the bedroom (a feat sometimes not always accomplished they’d fucked on the stairs too many times to count, and there was that one time where they fell in a pile in their bedroom doorway the lust being too much to handle), and all three quickly stripped.

Jimmy mirrored his twin from earlier and sucked Dean down to the root and Dean fell back on Cas’s chest while he rutted into Dean’s ass.

“Jimmy,” Dean caressed his lover’s face, “I want you to ride me, sweetheart.” He looked over at Cas, “And I’ll suck you while you get him prepped for you too,” Cas’s grin was full of fire and they watched as Jimmy eagerly presented himself to get prepped.

It didn’t take long, when Dean said Jimmy was a cock slut he meant it, the dude could go from one finger to three in about two minutes, and two minutes after that he was sinking down on Dean’s sizeable cock. Dean watched in hunger as two identical bodies rubbed over one another and kissed like the world was ending. Then Cas repositioned himself to straddle Dean’s face and the mechanic lapped at his balls. Cas then lay himself down on Dean’s panting torso and swallowed his twin’s cock while his slick fingers opened Jimmy up even more.

Dean couldn’t see Jimmy but boy did he hear him. Of the three Jimmy was probably the noisiest and totally the reason they got kicked out of that mall bathroom. It had nothing to do with two men giving him head, nope not at all, if he’d been able to keep his damn mouth shut they’d still be allowed to shop there. Jimmy was groaning in punched out breaths as he rode Dean’s cock hard and Dean reached around Cas and rubbed Jimmy’s hips. Actually Dean was hella fine rubbing whatever skin he could find which is what he did. Cas was buried to the base in his mouth and he twitched when Dean hollowed his cheeks.

“If we keep this up I’m going to not be able to fuck you, Jimmy,” Cas panted and got up and lined himself behind his twin. Jimmy fell down on Dean’s chest and their lips locked together immediately and they both moaned when they felt Cas breach in.

Cas did all the work, Dean would twitch his hips every now and then but the feel of Jimmy’s extremely tight heat around their cocks and Cas’s shaft dragging back and forth on his was enough to get him to go boneless.

And Jimmy was about the same, he kissed and participated with Dean but they could all tell he was getting to the end of his rope.

“Baby, kiss Cas,” Dean helped Jimmy sit up and he watched as the twins sucked face and used the opportunity to stroke Jimmy. The man twitched and screamed into Cas’s mouth and his body started to tremble. It was during one of those trembles and spasms of his ass that got Cas to come and as his hips stuttered Jimmy came too. Cas pulled away and Dean turned them so he could pound himself off inside Jimmy’s ass. The man moaned and grabbed every part of Dean that he could and Dean was coming and filling his lover and mixing himself with Cas.

Dean went boneless on top of Jimmy and Cas went and got a washcloth. They all hummed when they were clean and Cas got on Dean’s other side and curled in.

That was something that had always shocked Dean. Sure Jimmy and Cas cuddled on the couch but when it came time to pick sides in the bed Dean was always the center. No matter if he was facing Cas or spooning Jimmy he always had the other twin behind him. Or when he would roll to his back and both twins would curl under his arms like he was Hugh Heffner with a pair of bunnies. And it wasn’t that Jimmy and Cas didn’t touch one another in bed, far from it, but just that Dean was always in the middle. Always.

“You still in heat?” Cas teased and they looked at Jimmy’s knocked out face.

“Yes,” Dean turned and kissed Cas’s nose, “As long as there are two of you and as long as you still want me coming home to you, I’m always going to be in heat.” Cas blushed and kissed him.

“Love you.”

“Love you,” Dean confirmed.

“I love both you idiots,” Jimmy breathed and they laughed then sighed into sleep.  


End file.
